Hijack Songfics
by 13fanfics
Summary: So pretty much Hiccup and Jack are dating and they're in their senior year of high school. I suck at summaries. Each chapter is based on a different song. Pairings: Hijack (Hiccup and Jack), maybe Meripunzel (Merida and Rapunzel)
1. Chapter 1

So here's the first chapter! It's Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.

I'm pretty sure I have to put a disclaimer so: I don't own anything from Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon. All rights to Dreamworks. Also, I do not own the song Wildest Dreams, all rights to Taylor Swift.

Wildest Dreams

Jack's POV

I was sitting on the beach with my boyfriend, Hiccup. We had been dating for about two years. He was reading a book, while I was lying on his lap watching the sun set.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" I heard Hiccup say.

"What?"

He chuckled, "the sunset! You were staring at it."

"Oh, right," I said, sitting up. "Hic?"

"Yeah?"

"We should leave. Get out of this town. We could just drive away. No one would know," I said, suddenly feeling rebellious.

"People would definitely notice. _And_, this is our last year of school, and I got that scholarship to that college..."

"I was _kind of _kidding," I said. I know how hard he tried to not bring up college. He knew I would be stuck here helping my mom. She's sick. She's been sick, and I do _not_ want to leave her in the hands of my sister.

"Plus," he said, "We don't have anyone to hide from."

"Your dad." I said.

"Jack, he's literally the only person in this town who doesn't know… He's also the only person who wouldn't support us and-"

"And he's also really abusive." I said, sitting up. "Hiccup, I don't want you to get hurt."

He kissed me softly, "I'll be fine. I've been fine."

I sighed, "Hic, when you're off at college, you're gonna remember me right?"

"Well, sure, why wouldn't I?"

"No, I mean _remember_ me." He gave me a look. "When you're off at college, think of me right now. Remember this moment. Remember me, sitting here, staring at the sunset. And dream about me, even in your wildest dreams. Think of the nights we spent together, tangled up all night. When you leave me to go off to college, these memories will follow you around. Don't forget them. Okay?"

"I promise," he said, hugging me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! here's chapter 2! the song is Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey

Blue Jeans

Hiccups POV

"Do you remember when we first met?" Jack asked me.

"Of course!" I responded, "It was December 3rd, math class, sophomore year."

*flashback*

_ "Class," the principal said, "This is our new student, Jackson Overland. It doesn't seem there is an empty seat open- oh!" she had seen me. "Jackson, you can go sit next to Hiccup in the back. Thank you!" she said, leaving the classroom, so our teacher could finish the lesson. Who _was_ this guy? Why was he coming to our school in _December_, right before exams? I assumed he wouldn't have to take them because he hadn't been here- but that's not the point. I inspected him up and down as he came to sit next to me. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, he seemed to be going for that typical 'James Dean look'- or that was just a normal outfit. He looked sort of "punk rock" I guess. I saw he had some bracelets on, one that said "Pierce the Veil", one that said "Sleeping With Sirens", and some other bands I had heard of. Interesting. I then noticed his white hair. Or maybe it was just really, really blond. Then I noticed his eyes. They were icy blue, like a lake that has frozen over. Overall, he was pretty amazing looking. I didn't really know what I was feeling. I had dated girls before… but not a guy… first time for everything? _

_"So, um, Hiccup, right?" he said to me when class ended._

_"Oh, um, yeah!"_

_"Yeah, so um, you can call me Jack… they used to call me Jackson, back at my old school, but-"_

_"You look more like a Jack," I said smiling. "Do you wanna come sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked, realizing he probably didn't know anyone. _

_"TAKE HIM WHILE YOU CAN!" a voice in my head screamed. I chuckled out loud. _

_I then introduced him to my friends Merida and Rapunzel, who at the time weren't dating, they had liked each other for a while though. Punzie came up with the nickname 'Jack Frost', which I thought was pretty good, because of his hair and his eyes, and his love for snow and all things cold. _

*end of flashback*

"Do you remember what I told you? About why I moved here?"

"Yes." I said. "You were 'starting your life over'. Because you hated it there and Berk is a lot better. Right?"

"Yes."

"Just wondering," I started, "Why are we talking about this?"

"Just… trying to remember. I'll love you forever," Jack said, "I will literally love you until the end of time. And when you go off to college, I'm gonna be here, waiting for you to get back. I would wait _a million years_ for you to get back."

"Okay, okay. You need to stop worrying about me going off to college. I'll come and visit. Plus, Punzie is coming with me. Merida's staying here, too. You guys will have each other to hang out with. There's nothing to worry about." I said. I pulled him into a kiss. "_Jack Frost_," I said softly.

* * *

Okay! Thanks for reading this chapter! Review maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3! It's a bit longer. I'll probably do the next chapter Jack's POV as well, so it flows better. I was going to add some more to this chapter, but i realized it went better with another song so that'll be the next chapter, which will continue on from this one. ;) The song for this chapter is No Different by Tonight Alive.

No Different

Jack's POV

It was a Friday night and I was sitting alone in a bar (I don't drink, I just hang out there sometimes), with my headphones in, listening to some music, when Merida ran in and came to sit next to me.

"Hey!" I said, cheerfully. She didn't respond. "H-hey. Is something wrong?"

"We got in a fight," she said quietly. "Me and Punzie."

"What happened?"

I got a text from Hiccup.

_H: Hey, Punzie just came up to me crying about a fight they had?_

_J: Yeah, I'm here with Merida._

_H: Should we come?_

_J: Yeah, in like 5 minutes. _

"Who was that?" Merida asked.

"Oh, just Hiccup, tell me everything."

"Okay," she started. "Well, she brought up how she was hanging out with Eugene the other night and talking about how much of a great time they were having and I guess I got kind of jealous, because, you know, they used to date. I don't think she would cheat on me or anything but- you know how Eugene is. And so we just started accusing each other of stuff and I yelled at her and- and she didn't deserve that. I deserved it, she should have yelled at _me_ because I accused her of cheating on me and- it's all my fault and I don't want her to blame herself. We're no different, we've both made mistakes but- I've made the most. Ugh" she said, bringing her head down to the table, "I'm practically dragging myself to hell."

"No, you aren't, everyone makes mistakes. You need to apologize to Rapunzel." I said.

"I know," she replied, "but there's no way she's gonna listen to me."

Just then, Hiccup walked in with Punzie. "Merida," I said, as she looked up. I nodded to the door. She ran up to Punzie and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I love you, I hate fighting-" She said very fast.

Hiccup came and sat down with me, gave me a quick kiss and said, "They're fine."

I looked over at them sitting in the corner, and saw them kissing each other passionately (aka making out). "Do you think we should- ?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "Let's go."

We walked out and walked to my house. We went inside and found my mom asleep in her bed. I noticed my sister, Emma wasn't home.

"Where is she?" I asked, although it wasn't really a question.

"Well, why don't we just go watch a movie or something and wait for her to get home?"

"But, what if you aren't home? What about your dad?"

"He's probably off somewhere getting drunk. Besides, he wouldn't care. We're fine."

We put on the movie Up, since we both loved it so much. We went and settled down on the couch. I wrapped my arms around Hiccup, and he leaned on me. Pretty soon, we were both asleep. I woke up and checked the time. 1:38 AM. Emma was walking in the door, trying to sneak into her room without being noticed. Hiccup woke up as I stood up.

"Emma," I said. She turned around. "Where have you been?"

"Jack, I'm 15 now. I'm allowed to be out all night."

"_I _don't even stay out all night. What have you been doing?"

"I- I was out with my boyfriend… He got a little drunk, so I came home."

"Oh, so if he hadn't gotten drunk, you would have stayed out?"

"And if he didn't-"

"If he didn't what?" I said.

"Emma?" Hiccup said, "Emma, come into the light."

"No," Emma said, starting to cry. "I'm fine."

"Emma, did- did he _hit_ you?" Hiccup asked. Emma stepped out of the shadows. There was a big bruise on the side of her face. I ran to get her ice, as she sat down on the couch.

"Look, Jack, it's late, I should be going." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye," I said quickly as he walked out the door. "WAIT!" I called, "How did you know that she-"

He gave me a look, like it was obvious or something, "She had been hiding the right side of her face since she came in. it didn't take me long to realize." He said walking away.

* * *

Sooooooo end of chapter! hey, anyone wanna review? I would reeeeeally appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

OH my god I absolutely loved writing this chapter (THE FEELS ASDFJGHJKL). The song is You Are In Love by Taylor Swift. This chapter is so short, but i really love this chapter so please enjoy! (also, this is from Jack's POV again.

* * *

You Are In Love

Jack's POV

I stood by the door, watching Hiccup leave, not facing Emma.

I heard her voice, "You know what I see when I look at you guys? _Love_. You guys love each other. I want that. I thought I had it with Sam."

I turned to her, and sat down with her, "You need to break up with him."

"No, Jack, he won't let me." She said, starting to cry again, "Tomorrow, he'll realize and he'll come apologizing, and if I don't forgive him he'll-"

"Emma. He doesn't deserve you. You'll find love. Not with him. That's a terrible relationship."

"What do you know?" she snapped, "You have it easy. You don't have to look anymore. You guys love each other," she said, her voice softening. "Wherever you go, people just _know_ you guys are in love. You can feel in in the silence, and you can see it… even with the lights out. You guys have _true love_. I want that, Jack. I'm going to bed."

That night, I was lying in bed, thinking about what she said about me and Hiccup. We've told each other we love each other, but do we _really mean it?_ Are we _in love?_ I looked over to my bedside table and looked at my snow globe that Hiccup gave to me. I shook it and thought of that time we were dancing outside, in the snow. Who would do that? No one else. I remembered the time we drove out of the town, and stopped for coffee at midnight, then came home. _No one would do that for fun._ But I didn't care because I was with him. The next morning, it was Sunday. We had burnt toast, but I didn't care if it was burnt. It was okay anyway. I thought of all the nights we spent together. One time, he woke up with a strange look on his face. He paused and then said, "Jack. You're my best friend." And now I know, he is in love. I thought of all those times we stopped on the sidewalks to kiss, all the times we fought and talked… and all the pictures we have together.

I understood why Emma was fighting this war. She wanted love. She saw it with me and Hiccup.

The next day, I saw Hiccup.

The first think I said was, "I love you."

He said it back. "I mean it," I said.

"Me too." He replied.

Emma was right. We are in love.

* * *

AHAHA I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH AHHHHHH

okay so pleeeeease review!

i'll probably stop asking because no one actually does... anyways, it's 12:05, and i should probably go to bed, but i had to finish chapters 3 and 4 and they're finally done! okay thanks for reading bye.


	5. Not a Chapter

**Hey. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!  
I'm sort of giving up on this fanfic... it's actually pretty terrible. Plus, I lost my flashdrive with all my other stories on it, so yeah. BUT I have started writing a new one, idk what it'll be called, though. It will probably be really bad in the beginning, because I only really had an idea for the middle, so of course, I need to lead up to that, so I need a beginning... so the beginning will probably not be that good, but it'll be better in the middle and ****_maybe_**** the end. idk. **

**but yeah, that's it. I will not be finishing this fanfic. But new one coming soon!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
